Aerith's 1000 Words
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Aerith's relieved, but Cloud's disappeared. With the spirit of Hermione Granger, can she find her love? Cloirth KaiVin
1. Aerith relieved

I was inspired by my 1000 Words: Kairi's Journey to make this story. I really wish Aerith was brought back to life. 1000 Words is so beautiful, when I listen to it, I think the pairings I like.

Aerith's 1000 Words

Chapter 1 Aerith relieved

A man with spiky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes kneeled at a pure blue lake, floating upon the surface was a single white rose; he looked as if he was praying. Spirits surrounded him, on the alter above him, a woman with long dark brown hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes appeared, in the same position.

The woman opened her eyes and saw the man started to disappear, she ran down the alter, shouting, "Cloud!"

"Aerith…" Cloud Strife whispered. He completely disappeared when Aerith Gainsborough reached the spot he was kneeled. She walked through the forest when she heard a small gasp; she turned to see a girl with short dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes shaking behind one of the trees. Aerith leaned forward and held her hand out, a smile on her face.

"Come out," she said gently. "I won't hurt you."

The girl nervously stepped out of the spot, Aerith looked at her outfit, she wore a light yellow vest over a light purple sleeveless shirt, on her left wrist was a white bracelet, a dark purple skirt covered a bit of a pair of dark purple pants with light purple pockets, around her waist was a sliver belt, and on her feet were sliver sneakers. Her bracelet hand gently grabbed Aerith's hand.

"I'm Kai…Kairi," she said nervously.

"Aerith Gainsborough," Aerith introduced.

They walked further into the forest until Aerith found Fenrir, the motorcycle Cloud rode into the Forgotten Forest. She and Kairi got on, they rode to Midgar, Aerith found Seventh Heaven. Kairi held onto her pink dress as they walked to the front door.

A woman with long black hair and bright red eyes was talking with a girl with short black hair and purple-gray eyes at the counter. At one of the tables a man with short black hair and dark gray eyes drank a beer.

"Cloud, you're back early," the woman said, but she gasped when she saw Aerith, the girl and the man saw Aerith, but the girl fainted and the man stood up.

"Hey, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret," Aerith said, waving at her friends. "This is Kairi, I found her in the Forgotten Forest."

Tifa Lockheart just stared at the Ancient Cloud loved so much, Yuffie Kisargai sat up as if she had just wakened up from a nap, and Barret Wallace walked toward her and hugged her.

"How did you come back?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not sure," Aerith said. "Cloud disappeared when I was brought back."

Tifa took her a room to sleep; there she found a pile of clothes on the bed, she tried the clothes on, Aerith looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue shirt with a short sleeve on the left side; on her right wrist was a sliver bracelet, a sliver belt connected a black skirt around her waist, and dark brown boots. She felt certain abilities on the outfit. She walked downstairs to show everyone else, Barret gasped when he saw her.

"Barret, what's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"About twenty years ago, there was a woman who was the only female SOLDIER and a famous performer," Barret said. "Her name was Hermione Granger; she visited Coral Village twenty years ago, I was young then. I remembered she wore that exact same dress twenty years ago."

"What happened to her?" Tifa asked.

"There was a war, and Hermione was sent to the front lines. There was one person protested Hermione's decision, he was her lover. His name was Harry Potter. He was an Ancient, too, but he used a weapon no one else would use to stop her. And they both died."

"There's going to be a show here in a few days," Yuffie said.

"You should practice now, Aerith," Kairi said.

Aerith nodded, during the few days she practiced, every night she slept the outfit on, and had a dream she didn't exactly understand.

_Aerith was holding Cloud's hands, they were running down through a long corridor. They looked back to see if they were being followed, and saw a dozen guards with armors and guns after them. They reached a dead end, in front of a fierce looking machine, the guards confronted them. A spotlight was on them, literally, Cloud looked into Aerith's beautiful emerald green eyes as Aerith looked into Cloud's bright sea blue eyes as if in a final farewell. Before they could react to each other, the guard fired their guns, killing Cloud first as Aerith watched; crying, then she died too, she whispered, "I love you, Cloud."_

Aerith awoke with cold sweat on her forehead, she gasped for short gasps of air, every time she had that dream, she wished she didn't see Cloud die before her eyes. On the day of the show, Yuffie and Kairi showed Aerith practice.

"You know what you're singing?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith hummed a few line, she wanted the song to be a surprise and didn't want to ruin it.

"Did you write that, Aerith?" Kairi asked.

"No, I heard it in my head awhile," Aerith said. "It's like Hermione's feelings, her thoughts."

"Thus the thoughts and feelings of Hermione Granger turned into a bittersweet song…or something like it," Yuffie said.

"Hey, that was poetic."

She put on light make-up, brushed her now cut short dark brown hair and took a few deep breathes.

Later, Tifa announced, "Welcome, everyone! This show for the members of the group who saved the Planet two years ago. There's one of them, Miss Aerith Gainsborough."

"Nervous?" Yuffie asked, she was still in her thief clothes.

"A little," Aerith said as she walked into the stage.

"Hello, when I sing, some of you will know who this song's about. I refuse to believe he's just a memory, I love him! Cloud, wherever you are, I hope you are listening." She said the last part to herself, pulling the microphone away so no one could hear, but sang into it when the music started.

"_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me, not that easily."_

The music speeded up, for a little while, then a pause and she started to sing again.

"_I acted so distant then, didn't say 'goodbye' before you left, but I was listening. You fight your battles far from me, far too easily."_

The atmosphere changed and Aerith, the audience, Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi were no longer in Seventh Heaven, but through Shin-Ra headquarters and Midgar. Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi were surprised as the audience was.

"'_Save your tears because I'll come back,' I could hear you whispered as you walked through that door. But I still swore to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages."_

A light appeared her costume; magic came out of it and into the air, changing the atmosphere once again.

"_Shouting might be the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart. But now I'm not afraid to say…"_

Everyone was in the place of her dream, a light appeared around Aerith, she changed into a woman with long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, as if she was Aerith, she continued to sing.

"_What's in my heart. 'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages. They'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they are reaching you, suspended on sliver wings."_

The audience didn't see what she was doing, but she had her arms wide, trying to signal a man with long raven hair in a braid and deep emerald green eyes trying to stop whatever he was doing, a group of guards ran after them, like in Aerith's dream, but that didn't stop them.

"_Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you. Making all of your weary days seemed far away. They'll hold you forever."_

The man and the woman embraced, only Tifa and Kairi realized how much they almost looked like Aerith and Cloud, they bid their final farewell as the music started playing in the background. In a flash, the woman smiled toward the man. No one was singing, the music only played, the guards fired their guns at the man then at the woman. The man looked at the woman, who had Aerith behind her.

Aerith had appeared beside her, they started in a duet to finish the song.

"_Oh, a thousand words,"_ the woman sang, Aerith sang, _"A thousand words."_

"_Have never been spoken,"_ she sang, Aerith sang, _"Ohh yeah."_

"_They'll fly to you,"_ they sang together.

"_They'll carry you home,"_ the woman sang, Aerith sang overlapping, _"Carry you home."_

"_And back into my arms, suspended on sliver wings!"_ she sang, Aerith sang, _"On sliver wings!"_

"_And a thousand words,"_ the woman sang, Aerith sang, _"Ohh."_

"_Call out through the ages!"_ she sang, Aerith sang, _"Call through the ages!"_

"_They'll cradle you,"_ the woman sang, Aerith sang,_ "Ohh yeah."_

"_Making the holy years to holy days," _she sang, Aerith sang,_ "Holy days!"_

'_They'll hold you forever," _they sang together, then the woman disappeared.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhh, a thousand words,"_ Aerith finished.

She fell to her knees, Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi ran to her, Aerith sat on her bed when Barret entered the room. He had a slight smile on his face, he walked up to Aerith.

"The people we were…Harry and Hermione," Tifa said.

"What about the scenes we saw?" Yuffie asked.

"Those were probably their final moment together," Barret said.

"There's a connection between Aerith and Hermione, isn't there?" Kairi asked.

"Aerith never got the chance to tell Cloud her feelings."

"I died before I got the chance. But I know Cloud's out there. I'll find him."

With that said, Barret made the Gullwings, a sphere hurting group, Cid was the pilot, Vincent was the co-pilot, and Reno was the dress sphere scanner also the inventor of the Garment Grid. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi were also in the Gullwings.


	2. Real Emotion

I just love Real Emotion, I took the main character from my Story of Guardain Chelsea Beckering to start the concert. Before the fight with Seth(couldn't believe the first boss's name was Boris), Aerith changes into warrior, Kairi changes into gunner, Tifa changes into ninja, and Yuffie changes into fighter. Their main dress spheres are: Aerith(gunner), Kairi(key bearer), Tifa(fighter), Yuffie(ninja). The materia and hair ribbon in Aerith's gunner dress sphere is hers, and the materia in her warrior dress sphere is Hermione's. 

Chapter 2 Real Emotion

At a stadium in Midgar, the lights dimmed as the crowd in the stands cheered for the main performance to start. In the hallways a knocked out guard was pulled away, a few feet a woman with long raven hair wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black gloves, a black short-like skirt, and black sneakers nodded at her companion. A black knee-high boot appeared.

A young voice whispered in an intercom hidden in the collar of a gray vest, "A, Y, T, K in position. It's showtime, girls."

A girl with short dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes in a light yellow vest, a white bracelet on her left wrist, a dark purple skirt, dark purple pants with light purple pockets, and sliver sneakers standing in the crowd whispered, "Roger…"

Standing in the center of the stage was a woman around twenty-four years old with long wavy dark brown hair in a braid wearing a red short-sleeved jacket, light sleeveless dress, sliver gullets on her wrists, and on her feet was brown boots.

Standing a few inches in front of her was another woman with short blond hair in a bluish white tank top with two long dark long fins on the back, on her arms was a pair of light blue arm strips, black skirt-long shorts, and black sneakers. A microphone appeared in her hand.

"Hey, everyone!" she shouted, opening her light sea green eyes. "Ready to rock with Lady Aerith?"

Everyone shouted in cheer, the woman snapped her fingers, her clothes changed into a light blue strapless short sleeve shirt, sliver bracelets, a black skirt with a white belt around her waist, and brown boots.

When the music started, she opened her eyes to reveal a deep beautiful emerald green color. The woman started to the chorus of the song.

"_What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you. What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"_

She twirled around, throwing her arms up in the air as a light appeared around her clothes, they changed into a dark blue shirt with a short sleeve on the left side, on her right wrist was a sliver bracelet, a sliver belt connected a black skirt around her waist, and dark brown boots, her hair became short and spiked. A microphone appeared, she grabbed it, two male dancers appeared behind her. She started to sing as the music played.

"_Far beyond the hazy boarders of my heart, I can see a place, it's something like this. Every now and then I don't know what to do. Still I know that I can never go back. All the things I've seen in those hazy dreams don't compare to see what I see tonight. Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees. And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it. Now I know, that world. It is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone.'"_

The woman started on the chorus of the song again as audience cheered on for the concert.

"_What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?"_

Looking through the beckoners, Yuffie bumped her head to the melody that played during her friend's song, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to face the guard she knocked out; Yuffie smiled innocently, then punched him in the stomach. She turned back around to watch her friend.

Yuffie wasn't the only one having problems, Tifa was taking care of some guards where she at, she punched one in the head and kicked two in the stomach. Yuffie grabbed two flying guitar boards, one for her and Tifa and one for Kairi. She spotted Tifa sliding down the stairs railing, once Tifa saw her, she jumped on.

Kairi knocked two guards out with her Oathkeeper keyblade, when Aerith sang, _"I can hear you."_

Seeing an empty board for her, she jumped on. The three girls, a ninja, a fighter, and a key bearer, all sphere hunters, waited for the concert by their songstress friend to end to get the item they came to get. Aerith started dancing with the background dancers and started the rest of the song.

"_And if, I find, the real without the motion has surrounded me, and I can't go back, and you were there. The moment that I close my eyes, you comfort me. We are connected for all of time. I'll never be alone. And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion has surrounded me. I won't give into it. Now I know, that world. It is the only way my heart can go. I hear your voice calling out to me: 'You'll never be alone.' What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you."_

Fireworks went off behind her and the dancers, as the fireworks went off the woman disappeared, using the boards Yuffie stole, the three girls flew to the stage and jumped on stage. Aerith just continued to dance to beat of the music, not noticing Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi land on stage, their weapons out.

"Hey!" Yuffie said angrily. "Give it back already!"

"Boys!" Aerith said in an unusual voice, two one-winged figures appeared at her side "Want in on this number? Then show me your moves!"

"Think you can keep up?" Tifa said, clacking her knuckles.

"It's three against three," Kairi said with a giggle, readying her Oathkeeper. "What do you think?"

Yuffie attacked one of the figures, throwing her shuriken; Tifa kicked and punched the other figure, Kairi cast Fire on Aerith and the figures. Aerith cast Thunder on Yuffie and Kairi, one of the figures attacked Tifa, Yuffie and Kairi attached the figures, they disappeared.

"I could've danced all night," Tifa said, throwing a couple kicks and punches.

"I couldn't fought all night," Kairi said, swinging her keyblade.

"Sorry, no time for encore," Aerith said, shrugging her shoulder. Then she used a ninja smoke bomb and escaped, she ran out of the stadium, Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi followed.

"Hold still!" Yuffie shouted.

She ran after Songstress Aerith with Fighter Tifa and Key Bearer Kairi through Sector 4 of Midgar, she disappeared when they reached the playground in Sector 5, Yuffie shouted, "Hey! You run too fast!"

"Aerith!" Kairi shouted, worried.

"You're too slow, little girls," a voice behind them said, walking up behind them was a man with long sliver hair and light sea green eyes wearing a black short sleeve shirt with dark gray rims, black fingerless gloves, black leather pants with dark red wings on the legs, and black boots holding a gun/sword in his hand.

"Show's over!" another voice said, walking in the side of the playground was another man with short sliver hair and light sea green eyes wearing a black long sleeve shirt with gray rims, black leather fingerless gloves, black leather pants with dark gray angel wings on the legs, and black boots with a sliver tazer on his left hand. He laughed demonical.

"Yeouch," Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, Kairi," Tifa whispered.

They ran to the entrance of Wall Market, the men followed them until someone shot at their feet. They turned around who it was, standing at the entrance of the playground was a woman who looked a lot like Aerith, she had short spiky dark brown hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes.

She wore a white shirt with a gray sleeve on the left side, connecting the sleeve to the shirt was a gray wolf pendant, black large pants, connecting them to her waist was a dark brown leather belt, on her right wrist was a sliver bracelet, dangling at her right hip was a bright pink hair ribbon with a pale green materia at the end, and black boots. In her hands were two sliver handguns. Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi knew this was the real Aerith.

She ran toward the short haired man and jumped on his head. Gunner Aerith spun around, facing the men, shooting her guns and readying them, Fighter Tifa threw a couple kicks and punches and stood ready, Ninja Yuffie spun her shuriken and stood ready; Key Bearer Kairi spun her keyblade and rested it against her shoulder.

"Good to have you here, Aerith," Tifa said.

"Glad to be here, Tifa," Aerith said.

She pocketed one gun and held the other with both hands, she shot the long haired man, rapidly, Tifa attacked the short haired man, Yuffie threw her shuriken at the short haired man, and Kairi cast Blizzard on both of them. The shot from Aerith's gun broke the ice and they fell to the ground.

"That's quite enough stiffing, boys!" a familiar voice said, walking up was the fake Aerith, still in the songstress dress sphere. "Persistent, aren't you?"

"My grid!" Aerith said, realizing what this imposter took.

"You give back Aeris' Garment Grid right now!" Yuffie said, walking up beside her.

"Didn't you girls ever learn to share?" the fake Aerith shrugged her shoulders.

"Give it back!" Aerith said it more angrily.

"Fine, it's yours." The fake Aerith threw something in the air; Aerith gasped and caught a computerized grid with five holes in it. The fake Aerith held out five medium shaped daggers between her fingers, she covered her face with the daggers; she changed into a woman with long blond hair and dark red eyes in a dark gray sleeveless shirt, dark red fingerless gloves, a gray skirt, and black boots.

"But, it won't be yours for long, love," the woman said, pointing her daggers at Aerith.

"We'll see," Aerith said, reloading her gun.

"Boys, attack!" the woman ordered.

"Yes, mother!" the men said with joy in their voices.

Using the power of the Garment Grid, Aerith changed from her gunner dress sphere to the songstress dress sphere. Once the change was complete, she used a spell called Darkness Dance on the woman, casting darkness over her. Tifa punched the short haired man, Yuffie threw her shuriken at the long haired man, Kairi cast Thunder on all of them.

The trio ran away, the woman shouted, "You won't get off so easily next time!"

"Get back here!" Yuffie shouted.

"Hey!" Kairi shouted.

"Yuffie, Kairi," Tifa whispered.

They turned around, Aerith, who was in the songstress dress sphere, started dancing uncontrollably, she smiled.

'_My body just started dancing on its own; I didn't know what was going on. I was…frightened. Then, while I was dancing, something happened._

Aerith was in her gunner dress sphere, Yuffie in her Ninja dress sphere was smiling at her, Tifa stood a few feet away in her Fighter dress sphere, Kairi in her Key Bearer dress sphere stood next to the computer. They were abroad Cid's newest airship, the Shera; it took them everywhere in the Planet and was the headquarters of the Gullwings.

"You really seem like you were enjoying yourself," Yuffie said.

"I was," Aerith said. "It felt like some other person's excitement just took over."

"That can happen when you use the Garment Grid," a man with long flaming red hair in a ponytail and deep green eyes sitting at the computer said. "The emotion of the person recorded in the sphere passed onto the user."

"Isn't that dangerous, Reno?" Yuffie asked.

"I really can't say," Reno said.

"But it's your invention," a man with long messy raven hair and deep crimson red eyes said.

"I don't know all its uses, Vincent!" Reno shouted at the co-pilot.

The pilot, a man with blond hair and light gray eyes said, "Dancin' Aerith? Now that's somethin' I want to show."

"It will cost you, Cid," Aerith said with a giggle.

"Hold on a sec," Cid said, searching his pocket for spare change.

"She's kidding," Tifa said.

"What, no dance?" Cid said in disappointment.

An alarm went off, Cid jumped into the pilot seat, Vincent ran to the co-pilot seat.

"The alarm!" Cid shouted. "Gullwings, to your stations."

Aerith looked around, Tifa stood near the stairs to the area to the pilot and co-pilot seats, Yuffie sat in the other co-pilot seat, stretching her arms, Kairi was watching Vincent while standing next to Reno, Cid acted a motorcycle rider in the pilot. Aerith smiled at her surroundings, she had started a journey to find the one she loved so much.

A young ex-SOLDER, who happened to Tifa's childhood friend, Aerith's hair was in similar style of his; a few weeks ago she had somehow been brought back to life, at the same time he disappeared. During a show held at Tifa's bar, Seventh Show, something unbelievable happened. In the midst of her song, Aerith changed into the only female SOLDIER, Hermione Granger, for Hermione wore the dress Aerith was wearing twenty years earlier.

Aerith walked over to Kairi, smiling as she remembered how they met. She seemed so nervous, hiding behind one of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

'_This is Kairi, we met in the Forbidden Forest, at first she was so nervous. But we became fast friends.'_

"Yeah, onee-chan?" Kairi said, every once and while Kairi called Aerith onee-chan.

"Nothing, Kai," Aerith said, ruffling Kairi's hair.

She turned to Reno, who was grinning, he said, "I know some things."

'_Reno is an ex-Turk. I was surprised he was an inventor. He's a real whiz guy.'_

She ran to Yuffie, sitting in the other co-pilot seat, she asked, "Having fun?"

"You bet!" Aerith said, then she remembered why she started the journey.

'_It all started when I saw this sphere of you. Well, it looked like you. I couldn't say for sure. I thought if I joined the Gullwings, I'd find more spheres like it. So I did. Oh, in case you're wondering, the Gullwings are sphere hunters, and sphere hunters are, well, this. We fly over the Planet. I'm really enjoying myself.'_

"That's good," Yuffie said. "For a while there, I started to feel like a kidnapper."

"Don't be silly!" Aerith said.

She turned to Cid, he asked, "Aerith, have you felt Zack or Harry?"

'_After the show and before I joined, I had gained the ability to feel where Zack was, he's been brought back to life, also. The spirit of Harry is with him as Hermione's with me.'_

She shook her head, she walked to Vincent, she didn't notice a slight blush on his face as he said, "Still analyzing."

'_Vincent and Cid are old friends, I met them on the way to the Ancient City two years. When I told him I didn't remember, he seemed disappointed.'_

She walked to the bar; at the counter were Barret and a boy with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

'_Our bartenders are an orphan and a leader. Barret Wallace and Denzel. We mostly call them Barret & Denzel or Bartenders.'_

"Hey, what can we do for you?" Denzel asked.

"Nothing," Aerith said, then she walked to the hotel part of the bar. She looked at the window, seeing her reflection. Every time she thought about him, she'd think about their first encounter.

As she walked back to the bridge, the alarm sounded. She ran into the bridge as Vincent named the reason for the alarm.

"Found some treasure sphere waves at Mount Nibel," he said.

'_Mount Nibel, silent guardian of Nibelheim. The thick cloud of smoke that appeared two years ago covers its peaks.'_

As they neared the spot of the old reactor tower, Kairi asked, "Do we have to climb that?"

"Don't worry, we'll take you to the start of the path," he said.

Kairi landed near the wooden bridge, Yuffie landed next, Tifa landed next, Aerith landed last, she landed near the edge, she felt dizzy and almost fell. Kairi and Yuffie grabbed her right left wrist and Tifa grabbed her right wrist. They tried to pull her up, when they heard Cid's voice over the intercom.

"_Status report,"_ he said.

"Things are…" Yuffie started.

"Great!" Kairi finished.

'_Is Aerith okay?'_ Cid asked.

"You want me to hurt him for you?" Tifa asked.

"That'd be great!!" Yuffie shouted.

Aerith was pulled up safely; they stood up, gasping for air. She looked up in the sky to see the Shera hovering above them. She smiled.

"Everything's fine now," she said.

"_Aerith, watch Yuffie and Kairi,"_ Cid said.

They started across the wooden bridge, Kairi asked, "Is this bridge safe?"

After she said that, the bridge began to creak and the ropes broke, causing the girls fell to the bottom of the mountain. They rubbed their heads in pain, when a familiar voice said, "A hard fall, loves?"

They turned to face the woman and the sliver haired men, the woman blew a kiss and introduced, "Name's Jenova. Remember it well, loves. You've met my boys, Yazoo and Loz."

"Are you following us?" Kairi asked.

"Why would Mother follow amateurs like you?" Yazoo said.

"Yeah, people who killed Big Brother two years ago," Loz said.

"Maybe if we ignore her, she'll go away," Yuffie whispered.

"Ninja, I heard that," Jenova said. "Like Yazoo said, amateurs."

"Why are you here, to get the Garment Grid back?" Tifa said, clacking her knuckles.

"If you say so," Yazoo said, taking out his Velvet Nightmare.

Jenova took out her daggers, Loz readied his tazer, Aerith took out her gun, Kairi willed her Oathkeeper in her grip, and Yuffie took out her shuriken. The fight started with Jenova throwing her daggers at Aerith, Kairi attacked Loz, Tifa threw an uppercut punch at Jenova, and Yuffie threw at her shuriken at Yazoo. Like in Midgar, Kairi cast Blizzard on all of them and Aerith shot, breaking the ice.

The evil sphere hunting trio ran up the mountain, the girls followed them, Yazoo stood at the first turn, he said, "You look a bit flushed. Why not stop to catch your breath?"

Two one-winged figures appeared, Yazoo joined his brother and mother, Aerith shot her gun, Kairi cast Fire, Tifa threw a punch and a kick, Yuffie threw her shuriken. It fell to the ground; the girls followed the trio again. They followed the trio hanging for their lives from a ledge. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Would you stop staring?" Jenova said.

Aerith looked at the reactor tower; they walked up to it only to find a large crab-like creature guarding the entrance. A black cloaked figure ran up behind it, it shouted in a familiar voice Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie knew, "Girls, change your dress spheres!!"

Aerith took out the Garment Grid and changed into a black shirt with a long dark gray sleeve on the left side, a wolf pendant connecting the sleeve to the shirt, black fingerless leather gloves, a black skirt over black pants, dangling at her right side was a black hair ribbon with a dark red materia, and black boots. In her hands appeared the Buster Sword, if a mouth was visible, the figure smiled at Aerith's change into the warrior dress sphere.

Kairi changed into a black sleeveless shirt, around her neck was a collared red cape, across her forehead was a red headband, a black wristband on her left wrist, a dark brown belt connected to black pants, on her feet were sliver sneakers with black rims. In her hand appeared a sliver handgun.

Tifa changed into a black sleeveless shirt, a gray scarf around her neck, dark red fingerless gloves, dark gray shorts, and black boots. A huge shuriken appeared in her hand.

Yuffie changed into a white sleeveless shirt, light red fingerless gloves, a black skirt, and dark brown sneakers. They stood in the right stances to the creature, Kairi in her gunner dress sphere shot Pot Shot, Yuffie did somersault, Tifa threw the shuriken at it, and Aerith did cross-slash. All four attacks were powerful, the creature fell and vanished. Aerith noticed the black cloaked figure disappeared.

They entered the reactor tower, nothing seemed to changed over the two years, Aerith looked at the door that led to the room Jenova kept in, they entered to find a alter with a sphere, Jenova, Yazoo, and Loz entered behind them.

"It's obvious that sphere's just a dud," she said. "Perfect for the Dullwings."

"Gullwings!" Kairi corrected, they left. Aerith grabbed the sphere, she jumped happily.

"I believe this belongs to us!!" she said happily.

A few days after the Gullwings got their first sphere, Aerith walked down the aisle of the Church, staring at the pond where the garden used to be. Unknown to her, a figure floated in the water wrapped in a ball, he straightened when he heard Aerith's footsteps.

Tifa walked up behind her, "This is where you two met, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Aerith nodded, the figure in the water swum toward the surface when he heard her voice, but stopped about six inches from the surface when Tifa spoke.

"I think I knew the woman who started the concert."

"Who?"

"She was a foster sister of him. We called her Sea."

The figure thrusted his head out of the water when Tifa finished her sentence. Both women noticed the figure had sliver hair that touched his shoulders, when a pair of light sea green eyes into Tifa's bright red blood ones, she began to realize who he was.

"Kadaj!!" she shouted.

"Tifa!!!" he shouted back.

He jumped out of the water, when he landed; he was already dressed in a black shirt with a short sleeve on the left side and a long sleeve on the right side, black fingerless leather gloves, black pants with white angel wings on the legs, and black boots.

"Let's go, Gullwings," he said, smiling, grabbing Tifa's left hand and Aerith's right hand. They ran out of the Church and boarded the Shera, Kadaj asked before boarding, "Are you going to do when you find Brother?"

"I'll tell him my feelings for him," she said.

a figure appeared beside the Church, it was the woman who started the concert. She wore a black strapless long sleeve shirt with a white fur line along the rim, around her neck a black collar with a sliver ring connected to a sliver lion pendant, black upper pants, brown belts made Xs on each leg connected black lower pants, and black boots. She smiled as she leaned against the Church.

"Did you hear that, Bro?" she said to no one. "She's gonna find you to tell ya her feelings."

She took out a shell shaped flute and started to play it, as she played, a neon stream of light surrounded her. She disappeared when the Lifestream surrounded her completely. Kadaj looked at the Church and watched the disappearance, he knew who that was.


	3. Returning Home

The title of this chapter fits because some of the characters return to where they're from. From you hadn't guess already, Sea is nineteen years old, read the memory sence. Don't believe that Tseng and Elena are Kairi's parents, they just seem so prefect for each other. 

Chapter 3 Returning Home

Aerith stood before the gate to Kairi's home village, Destiny Town. Kairi had suggested they visit where she was born to see her parents and one of her childhood friends, Kairi was shaking so much. She had run off from her home without a word, and ran to the Forbidden Forest. Kairi swallowed hard.

"You know, I'm gonna nervous," she said.

"I'll say, the way you took off without a word like that," Aerith said, walking up beside her.

"You say it, Aerith," a familiar voice said, standing under the gate was a man with shoulder length black hair with a dot on his forehead and dark blue eyes. "You cased a lot of fuse, young lady!"

"Sorry, dad," Kairi said, walking up to him and hugging him. Yuffie stood in her spot, her mouth hanging, Tifa and Aerith just couldn't believe it, a Turk, Tseng, was Kairi's father. Aerith had a good guess who her mother was.

"You're forgiven, Kairi," Tseng said, they entered the village. They walked to a two story white house, when they entered the living room, Aerith saw a woman with short blond hair and bright sea blue eyes sitting on the couch, her hands were on her stomach. Aerith realized she was pageant.

"Kairi!!" she shouted, running toward Kairi and hugging her.

"Hey, mom," Kairi said. Yuffie's mouth dropped again, Elena, another Turk, was Kairi's mother. "Aerith!! Good to see you again!! Tseng and I heard the rumors, but couldn't believe it."

"Kairi, Tseng and Elena are your parents?!!" Yuffie shouted.

"They aren't my real parents," Kairi said. "My real parents died after I was born, so Tseng and Elena took me in."

Aerith knew what it was like to be raised by a different parent, after her mother died, Elyma took care of her.

"Mom, are you expecting a child?" Kairi asked her adopted mother.

"Yes," Elena answered happily. "Let's go for a walk. I could use the exercise."

They walked to a hill outside, Elena turned to Kairi, she said, "So, what's important that you run off without telling?"

"This," Kairi took out a sphere from her left pocket. Aerith looked at the movie in the sphere.

_A man with long raven hair in a braid in deep emerald green eyes stood in a swinging cage. He was trying to break free._

"_Lemme go!" He shouted._

"_No! I'm not sorry!"_

"_You can't blame me for using your weapon!"_

"_It was the only way I could save the female SOILDER."_

"_If she was your girl, what would you do?"_

"_Lemme out!"_

"_I want to see her…"_

"He certainly has his personality," Elena said after watching the sphere. "And he does look a little like him, though something seems a little off."

"Where did you find it?" Aerith asked.

"Outside the village," Kairi said. Elena felt a jump in her stomach and laughed.

"What?" Yuffie said.

"It's jumped," Elena said.

"Yuffie, you wanna feel?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie nodded excited, as they re-entered the village, a boy with spiky dark brown hair and bright sea blue eyes hugged Kairi, he said, "Kairi!!!"

"Sora, I can't breath," Kairi said, Sora let go, he said, "Why did you do that, Kairi?!"

"Do what?" Yuffie asked.

"Confessing my feelings for our friend, Riku, in front of Sora and running off," Kairi said.

That night, Aerith stood on the balcony attached to her bedroom, Tseng let them stay the night. She looked up at the stars, folded her hands and wished on a passing shooting star.

* * *

The next day in Nibelheim, the black cloaked figure entered a house, the woman jumped from the railing on the second floor, surprising the cloaked figure.

"Sea!" he shouted. 'Don't surprise me like that!"

"Me?" Sea wondered. "Surprise the one person who liked the former SOILDER who killed the last Ancient on the Planet?"

Sea lowered the figure's hood, revealing the face of a young man with spiky blond hair and bright sea blue eyes.

"Cloud…" she said with a smirk on her face.

Cloud grabbed his foster sister's wrists, they stared into each other's eyes until a man with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and a boy with shoulder length sliver hair and light sea blue green eyes rushed into the house.

"Cloud, who's this?" the boy asked.

"Sea, my young foster sister," he answered.

"Name's Zack and this is Riku," Zack introduced.

"Zack, Riku, go to the Highwind and wait for me," Cloud said.

"Alright," Riku said. He and Zack left the house; Sea looked into her brother's bright sea blue eyes.

"It's been…" he started.

"Seven years since we saw each other," she said. "After you left to join SOLDIER, I left to find dad."

"Even though he let you in the family, dad ran away to let mom die! How could you leave Tifa alone?"

"She had the skills I taught her and a master came to Nibelheim to teach her more skills!! Besides, all three of us are letting our promise come true. Remember, nine years ago?"

Cloud nodded, as the memory drifted into his head.

_Ten year old Sea listened to Cloud and Tifa promising that Cloud would save Tifa. She thought about the famous sphere hunting groups out in the Planet._

"_Hey, Tifa, Bro," she said._

"_Yeah, Sea?" Tifa and Cloud said together._

"_After Bro saves you, Tifa, I was thinking about the three of us becoming sphere hunters. Let's promise to become sphere hunters after you save Tifa, all of us."_

"_That's a great idea, Sea. The Nibelheim Trio, sphere hunters."_

"_Alright, after I save Tifa."_

"But how is our promise coming true?" Cloud asked.

"You're in the Mysterious Soldiers, Tifa's in the Gullwings, and I'm in the Twilight Wings, all sphere hunters," Sea said.

Cloud walked toward the Highwind, thinking about what Sea said. Aerith was also in the Gullwings. He wanted Aerith to find him.


End file.
